Star Wars: Jedi Alliance
'''Star Wars: Jedi Alliance '''is a 2017 ''Star Wars ''video game based on the film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, taking place just after the events of the film. Plot The game begins on Geonosis, just prior to the arena battle. Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli have been dispatched to destroy several antennas creating magnetic shields. After disabling them, giving the Republica Galactica a one up on the Confederacy of Indepent Systems, the two Jedi wipe out a gang of battle droids guarding a nearby landing platform, allowing transports carrying other Jedi to land. Windu then leads the Jedi into the arena, where a large scale battle erupts. The Jedi are outnumbered until Master Yoda arrives with an army of clone troopers, and the battle escalates further and spills over onto the large plains of Geonosis. Windu takes charge of a group of Republic commando elites who are tasked with destroying as many Techno Union ships they possibly can. Thanks in part to their efforts, the Battle of Geonosis is a victory for the Republic, but only marks the beginning of the Clone Wars. Shortly thereafter, the small Republic military presence on Rhen Var becomes the focus of an overwhelming attack by Seperatist forces. Due to the ferocity of the attack, the forces of good do not hold out for long. Windu is dispatched to rescue the survivors of the attack and manages to escape with them. Next, the Confederacy is detected on the planet Raxus Prime. Two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, are dispatched to investigate. After scouting the area, they uncover a Seperatist excavation site. The Republica Galactica sends a strike force to the planet, joined by Jedi Knight Karidan Sey, as reinforcements. A huge battle erupts and the Jedi manage to destroy the enemy shield generators, allowing more reinforcements to enter the battlefield. Anakin senses Count Dooku's presence and follows him, eventually sneaking onto a Techno Union ship as it departs. On board, Dooku finds him and knocks him out with a Force Push into the wall. Dooku then reveals that he has retrieved what he was mining on Raxus Prime. Back on the planet's surface, the Seperatists reveal their new superweapon; the Protodeka. The Protodeka quickly annihilates the Republic strike force. Obi-Wan, however, manages to sneak up on the gun and destroy it himself. He is then informed by Sey that Anakin is missing. Anakin is imprisoned on the Kashyyk moon of Alaris Prime and is sentenced to death. While being held in prison, Anakin meets Bera Kazan, a mercenary. Dooku reveals to the prisoners the Force Harvester, a Sith weapon which drains Force energy from it's victims which was previously buried on Raxus Prime. Dooku has a prisoner brought forward and executed by it, proving that it still works. Anakin uses the Force to break he and Bera out of their cells and they set about destroying the Confederacy outpost. Anakin tries to warn the Jedi Council, but finds that all planetary communications have been jammed. He and Bera locate the disruptors and destroy them. After contacting the Jedi Council, Anakin and Bera hide out in a nearby Wookie village, itself unknown to the Seperatists. Soon enough, the Jedi answer the call and Obi-Wan leads an assault on the planet, joined by Windu and Yoda. They manage to extract Anakin from the forest, and they devise a strategy to destroy the Seperatist presence on the planet. Anakin informs them of the Force Harvester, and Windu deduces that it is a component of Dooku's new weapon; an ancient Sith device called the Dark Reaper. The clone army initiates an orbital bombardment of Alaris Prime while Anakin leads the ground assault. He and Bera return to the prison to free the other prisoners, only to find that Dooku has already killed them with the Harvester. Dooku then kills Bera with his lightsaber and escapes. After Bera dies in Anakin's arms, he swears to avenge her and leaves with the other Jedi once the battle is over. Anakin learns more about the history of the Dark Reaper; it ran on Force Energy, which is what Dooku is now using to fuel it. When it first surfaced, it killed many Jedi. One Jedi, Ulic Qel-Droma, entered the Reaper itself and somehow disabled it, although he himself vanished. Allegedly, before facing the Reaper, Qel-Drome visited an ancient Jedi tomb on Rhen Var, where he learned how to defeat the Sith weapon. As Rhen Var is now vital in destroying the Reaper, the army launches a massive assault on the planet, with Obi-Wan leading ground troops and Anakin controlling the air strike. The attack is successful and the planet falls to the Republica Galactica. However, Anakin's ship is shot down and he crashes near to the tomb, which he enters. Once inside, he is met by Spectral Guardians, who tell him how to briefly withstand the Reaper's power, but warn him to be weary of a traitor. The Republica Galactica track the location of the Dark Reaper to the planet Thule, so a grand attack begins in order to destroy the weapon. This begins when Anakin and his strike force land on Sivvi, Thule's moon, to take out the planetary shield generator. Anakin is assisted by Karidan Sey, and the two encounter Cydon Prax, a Mandalorian assassin. The mercenary attacks them in his tank, but Anakin launches a brutal counterattack and disables it. Sey then launches it into a ravine with the Force. They then proceed to destroy the shield generator. This allows Obi-Wan to lead an aerial attack, flying with a squadron across Thule and blowing away key strategic locations. Windu then moves out on the ground and pinpoints the Reaper's location, opening the gates to the Sith Temple and directing Anakin towards it. Anakin and Sey arrive on a transport and jump from it just before it explodes. They enter the Sith Temple while Windu surveys the fallen transport ship, and realises that it was taken down by a bomb as opposed to gunfire. Once inside the temple, Anakin and Sey learn that there is no one else around, making Anakin suspicious. They make their way to the center of the Reaper. Anakin prepares to plant a bomb and destroy it, when suddenly Sey blasts him across the room with the Force. She climbs into the center and reveals herself to be one of Dooku's Acolytes. Anakin is horrified and enraged. As Key is surrounded by dark side energy, she sees a premonition of Anakin becoming the most feared Sith Lord in the Galaxy. Key is overcome with jealousy but does not tell Anakin what she saw. She tries to destroy him so that she can then ascend to Count Dooku's side. However, once the Reaper has been activated, it drains her of her Force energy and launches her body out of the core. Suddenly, a new image emerges from the cloud of dark side energy, and Anakin recognizes him as Ulic Qel-Droma. Qel-Droma then explains to Anakin what happened to him; when he entered the Dark Reaper, he was determined to defeat and destroy it. However, he was overwhelmed by the Dark Side of the Force and saw his only chance to defeat it; he would agree to give it the last bit of Force energy it needed to run. While doing so, he ignited his lightsaber and plunged it through his chest. With Qel-Droma dead, the Reaper had been fooled and was disabled from within. However, Qel-Droma's spirit became a part of the Reaper and he slowly went insane over time. Now, he has a chance of escape and redemption thanks to a deal made with Dooku. Qel-Droma will pilot the Reaper and destroy the Republic forces on Thule, and then shut it off at the last second and emerge as a hero. He will enjoy fame and respect for a while, and will then become a top military commander once Dooku's forces prevail and reshape the Galaxy. Anakin duels Qel-Droma, who is now immersed in the Dark Side, but the villain proves far too powerful. Anakin, however, manages to draw on the remaining energy in the Force Harvester and channel it, become surrounded by Force energy. He then also absorbs dark side energy and turns it into light energy, making him even more powerful. With a single, incredibly powerful lightsaber blow, he cuts Qel-Droma in half and unleashes a massive Force Blast, blowing the Dark Reaper and the Sith Temple to pieces from within. Finally, the Republic forces prevail and reclaim Thule. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Star Wars Category:Remakes